SCP-173
Classification: Euclid-Class Anomalous Object, Paranormal Brute, Nazi-like Racist Dictator Description: SCP-173 is a paranormal statue contained by the SCP Foundation, an organisation which aspires to contain and study all paranormal phenomena. The statue is made of concrete with a rebar skeleton and painted with krylon brand spraypaint. Whenever it is not observed, even when a person blinks, it can move and is extremely hostile. The statue is actually possessed by the spirit of it's true form, The Koitern, which is a hyperdimensional entity that was a dictator who hated the elder beings Leviathans and exacted a holocaust upon them. It originated from a short internet science-fiction horror story that spawned a large and popular metaseries. Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth, Inorganic Physiology, Organic Manipulation; Superhuuman Senses, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Duplication, Resistance, Invulnerability; Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Extradimensional Existence, Non-corporeality, Reality Bending. Power Level: Large Animal Level in the original story (Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull), in later stories Wall Level (Can kill a peak Human in body armour and completely break his neck in a fraction of a second. Can break reinforced glass. Can destroy steel doors, steel walls, and other small man made structures. Can destroy cars and tree trunks and carve through asphalt just by running by), possibly City Level in extended stories (Can shred SCP-682 who can survive a nuke. Can destroy several SCP facilities when in packs), Hyperverse Level in it's true form the Koitern (It is a hyperdimensional being and exacted a holocaust upon the Leviathans and killed off a major part of them alone, and they in turn can massively damage the roots of all of reality and existence). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can kill a man that is 10 cm away in 0.00001 second. Can cross the globe in a couple of minutes. Covers several meters in exactly one blink), Immeasurable as the Koitern (It is a hyperdimensional being). Lifting Strength: Unknown (Though stronger than a human by the simple fact that it is made of concrete with a rebar skeleton and is taller than an average man), Immeasurable as the Koitern (It is a hyperdimensional being) Punching Strength: Large Animal Level in the original story, in later stories Wall Level, possibly City Level in extended stories, Hyperverse Level in it's true form the Koitern. Durability: Likely Small Building Level (There are not even marks on it's body after being showered with machineguns, It is described as impossible to be physically damaged. It is made of concrete with a rebar skeleton and easily endures it's own attacks), possibly City Level in extended stories (Can resist being swatted away by SCP-682 who can easily destroy major sections of a city with relaxed swipes such as skyscrapers and entire highway bridges), Hyperverse Level in it's true form the Koitern (It is a hyperdimensional being, even nearly all the Leviathans couldn't do anything against him as he was slaughtering them and they can destroy roots of all of reality and existence) possibly much higher (Stated to become absolutely invulnerable when something is looking at him) though possibly uses unfair ability not connected to durability. Stamina: Limitless (Doesn't have organic characteristics, can run across the globe and cause havoc for all eternity) Range: Normal Melee Range Intelligence: Unknown, hard to pinpoint, at least very low (At first seemed to be just a mindless brute) to Above Average Human (Good at thinking up strategy and tactics) to possibly absolutely Superhuman (Turns out it is not only a hyperdimensional being but used to be a racist dictator who aspires to exterminate an entire race of elder beings and managed to fight a war with them and kill of a large part of their population alone) Weaknesses: He cannot move as long as something is looking at him. Category:SCP